The Northern Lights
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Derek/Stiles post-canon. "Stiles and Lydia get WAY too drunk one night and Lydia gets pregnant. They promise not to tell anyone, but years later, Jackson finds out and Stiles ends up with full custody of the baby-who is, by that time, an adorable little toddler. It's probably fate that Derek is a total softy for kids." COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Okay so this is just a Sterek story that's about 20 pages/10,000 words, and I threw it together in like two days when I had some writers block for other stuff. So, a story in just Stiles' POV for my lovely readers! It's…I don't know. It's not exactly the story I'm most proud of, but the last story that I wrote that I didn't really like, everybody else loved it? So I'm hoping this gets the same opposite-ish feedback. Haha :P  
Either way! It's technically post-canon, but I am going to change a few things. 1st of all, Erica and Boyd are still alive. 2nd, Peter did kill Jennifer but he's not evil and "I was always the alpha" blah yada blah because I like him. 3rd, Derek and Cora never left Beacon Hills. 4th, Derek totally slit Deucalion's throat and now he's an alpha again. 5th, Jackson did leave for England during their junior year, but he came back for his senior year (which they're all in right now) and got back together with Lydia. Poor Aiden!

Also most of this story was written while lying in my bed waiting for sleep to come, so it's got a lot of sad elements to it, but it does have a happy ending and whatnot. There's not much of a relationship build-up, either, because apparently I didn't feel like dealing with it at 2 in the morning. Aaaand due to the fact that I did write most of this while half asleep is why I probably don't like it very much, but ugh the thought of Stiles and Derek being perfect fathers kept plaguing me and I got stuck on it. Basically the plotline is in the summary.

So! With that in mind, onward and enjoy :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If you know the name, they're not mine! (Shame, too, because that is one damn attractive cast.)

**Summary**: Derek/Stiles post-canon. "Stiles and Lydia get WAY too drunk one night and Lydia gets pregnant. They promise not to tell anyone, but years later, Jackson finds out and Stiles ends up with full custody of the baby—who is, by that time, an adorable little toddler. It's probably fate that Derek is a total softy for kids." COMPLETE.

**Pairings** (in order of seen/heard of): Stiles/Lydia, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Mellissa, Derek/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Danny/Ethan, Isaac/OC  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Additional tags/warnings**: strong language; post-canon; Good!Peter; m/m and m/f pairings; female pregnancy; adoption; hurt/comfort/family; implied smut but I'm lazy sorry; also I was told that I should also mention something about an abusive-ish relationship involving Jackson and basically everyone he interacts with because he's a dick (not abuse in a physical sense but he is a dick yeah)

* * *

**Prologue**

Stiles wakes up with a splitting headache, which is no surprise considering how much he had to drink last night. Everybody did. Him, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Danny (who knows everything by now), Ethan, Aiden, Peter, and _not_ Derek. He just around and glared at everyone, though he did snag a joint. It's the last thing that Stiles remembers before everything goes to fuzzy to remember at all.

He groans, dragging a hand down his face as he sits up. "Fuuuck…" he moans, stars dancing across his vision. Where is he? Is he still at Lydia's house? That's where the party was, a celebration for finishing first semester finals in their senior year, two weeks into January. Stiles must have passed out in the guest bedroom.

There's a little, stretching whimper to Stiles' left, and his eyes snap over to the body beside him. Porcelain skin, full lips, and strawberry blonde hair.

"Fuck," he says again, putting two-and-two together as soon as he realizes that they're both naked. Sure, he's always wanted to sleep with Lydia, but not like _this_, not while drunk. He wanted to actually _remember_ it…

Lydia's beautiful hazel eyes open slowly as she stretches out even slower, but it takes her two seconds to make eye contact with Stiles and be sitting up beside him, blankets held up to cover herself. "Oh my _god_!" she yells.

Stiles waves his hands around his head, both because his head _hurts_ and also because he does _not_ want her mom coming in to make sure that she's okay while they're both naked in her bed. "Shut up, shut up!" he whispers frantically.

"What are you doing in my _room_?" she hisses at the same time that she rubs one of her temples. She's got a hangover too. "In my _bed_ and without your _clothes_ on?!"

"I don't know," Stiles whispers frantically, dragging a hand down his face. "The last thing I remember is Derek ditching somewhere outside to smoke weed with Peter, Isaac, Jackson, and Aiden!"

She swallows tightly, eyes wide. "The last thing I remembers is Allison telling Scott to stop drinking so much so they could watch you and I get drunk while the others were outside."

Stiles nods, pulling in a deep breath. "Lydia, did we…?"

She presses her lips lightly together, eyes daring away. "I don't remember to be sure, but…" She looks back at him. "We both drank enough to have monster hangovers and we're naked in my bed and my sheets are kind of crusted right there. We had sex, Stiles."

Stiles' breath catches in his throat and he looks away. "I'm sorry," he chokes out. "I know you wouldn't have sober. I _know_ you're in love with Jackson. I never would have let you if I was sober and you weren't. I…I'm sorry."

She sighs. "It's okay, Stiles, neither of us meant to. I just…we can't…"

Stiles looks back at her. "We can't tell anyone," he finishes.

She weaves one of her hands with his. "Stiles, please. We were drunk, but Jackson is still going to kill you. He's a werewolf now, and unless Scott stays with you every second he's not going to be able to protect you. I care for you—you know that—but this is for both of us."

Stiles gets it. He does. He knows she's right, too. But it still hurts. "No, I agree." He looks back up at her. "I really do. I can keep it a secret. I won't tell a soul. But they _are_ werewolves, which means we should probably each take _very_ thorough showers."

She nods. "You go first, but let me make sure it's clear first. I don't know if everybody else is still here or not."

Stiles nods. "Alright, deal. Showers and sealed lips. I can do that."

She nods in return, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Thank you, Stiles."

He nods, trying not to let her see how broken he feels inside. "Anytime."

**XxX**

Two months later, Stiles gets woken up in the middle of the night by the ring of a cell phone. "Heh-hello?"

Someone lets out a pained gasp. "Stiles? Stiles, is that you?"

Stiles is sitting straight up in bed in less than a second. "Lydia? Oh my god, are you okay?"

"No, no! I mean, I'm safe, but I'm not okay!" She sniffs in deeply. "I need to tell you something, Stiles."

A million and twelve things run through Stiles' head all at once, only a quarter of them good. "What is it, Lydia? Do you want to meet up or just tell me on the phone? I can be there in ten minutes on foot. I'll wake my dad if I start the Jeep."

She lets out a shaky breath. "Yes, please, but not my house. Can you meet me at the school?"

"Yeah, but it'll still be ten minutes."

"Good, because it will take me the same. I can't wake my mom, either." She sniffs again, and Stiles honestly didn't even know someone so beautiful _could_ produce snot. "I'll see you in ten."

Stiles nods. "Yeah, ten."

He gets there in seven, waiting out front. When Lydia walks out of the shadows, Stiles' heart literally breaks. She's in silk pajamas, tattered Uggs, and only half of her hair is up in a ponytail. He actually runs to her, and she lets him wrap his arms around her and cries into his shirt. They just stand like that for a few minutes before Lydia lets go and they stumble over to sit on a pair of school steps.

"What's wrong?" Stiles whispers. "Did Jackson find out about…" He swallows. "About it?"

She shakes her head, dragging her sleeve down her face to wipe away tears. "It's worse than that," she chokes out.

Stiles' eyebrows rise. "Worse? How?"

She pulls in a deep breath and looks him dead in the eyes. "I'm pregnant, Stiles."

Stiles blinks at her for a very long time. "You're pregnant?" he squeaks.

She nods before looking away to hang her head. "I know it's yours because Jackson didn't want to sleep with me for three weeks after us. He said I smelt wrong and he just…he couldn't. Obviously it's an underlying wolf thing, but I washed you off enough that he didn't know it _was_ you. I…" She starts crying again, and Stiles stays frozen for a few more seconds before he manages to wrap an arm tightly around her shoulders.

"It's okay," he whispers, though it's probably not. "How are you—are you going to tell him? Tell Jackson?"

She pulls in another steady breath and looks up, wiping away more tears. "No," she says. "I won't tell him."

Stiles swallows tightly. Time for the big questions. "Are you going to get an abortion or pretend that it's Jackson's?"

She gives him a sad, broken look. "What do you think I should do? I'm not eighteen for another two _months_. I'm seventeen, Stiles. My brains aren't going to matter if I have a baby. Do you have any idea how hard it is to go to college while you have kids—especially a _newborn_? Not to mention the next few months before we're done with high school and my extra weight starts being impossible to hide. I don't _want_ an abortion, but…" She shrugs, but in the middle of it she turns it into a defiant look. "I'm _not_ going to get an abortion. I'm going to tell Jackson that it's his, I'm going to finish high school, and then I'm going to go to college in England with him. I'm going to survive and the baby is going to be _beautiful_." She sits up straight, shoulders squared. "Is that okay, Stiles? Can I do that? Because it's yours, too. I want you to know everything about it that you can."

Stiles swallows tightly. "Yeah," he chokes out. "I can be the godfather. I'll help on the side, in secret."

She shakes her head. "I won't need money; Jackson will have it covered. Just the occasional onesie or two for a gift. Nobody can know that it's yours, Stiles. Please."

Stiles starts to hurt all over again. "Okay," he whispers, nodding. "Jackson. It's Jackson's and it's going to be a month premature."

She nods. "Right."

They stand.

"I love you," Stiles says, giving her another hug.

Lydia squeezes him back hard. "I know. I'm sorry."

Stiles swallows tightly as she lets go. "So am I."

He stands there for ages after she walks away, hugging himself and trying not to cry. He's going to be a dad. He's going to have a baby and he's not even going to _see_ it. It's going to be in England with Jackson and Lydia.

"Fuck," he whispers, wiping away an escaped tear.

"Stiles."

Stiles doesn't even yelp at the voice, he just drags a hand down his face before turning. It's Derek, eyes green and hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Stiles stares up at him for a moment before he can get his vocal cords to work:

"Did you hear all of that or just part of it?"

Derek looks almost as broken as Stiles feels. "All of it," he says softly, stepping up beside him. "I've known since the beginning."

Stiles swallows tightly. "How?"

"Because I'm the alpha. Scott and I are the only ones that could smell you on each other after the showers. We're the only ones that can smell that little one growing inside of her. It _is_ yours, Stiles."

Stiles chokes a little. Scott knows and didn't say anything? "Fuck," he croaks out. "I know, I just…" He wipes away another tear. "All I'll see are pictures on _Facebook_ and maybe Lydia will text me when it takes its first steps or record its first word or…" More tears start falling, and he never thought ht wouldn't care that _Derek_ is watching him cry like a baby. Baby, fuck. "I'm never drinking again."

Derek shakes his head, and one of his hands comes down to rest on Stiles' shoulder. "Stick to that or it'll become your best friend."

Stiles reaches up to grip his hand tightly back. "You and Scott will keep being quiet about it, right?"

Derek nods. "We will."

"And…and can you lie for me? Pretend you hit me or something if I randomly start crying like an ass?"

Derek pulls him closer. It's sort of awkward, considering Derek's usual lack of physical experience, but Stiles doesn't care. He feels safe in the arms of a werewolf who can protect him. "I will. Promise me something, though."

"No."

"I may not be your alpha, Stiles, but I will try to be. Promise me that you'll survive."

Stiles wipes his eyes on Derek's shirt. "I promise."

It's the last promise he ever makes.


	2. The Rest

**The Rest**

_3 YEARS LATER…_

Summer. It's hot and uncomfortable, but it's the most beautiful thing. Stiles turned twenty-one three days ago, on the same day he graduated from his two year college in southern California. His birthday has always been at the end of the year, which was killer during high school. Now he's back in Beacon Hills, moved back into his old room. He hated being away from this place, from his dad. Everybody else is gone, but he really needs his dad. Scott, Allison, and Isaac are in Los Angeles, Erica and Boyd went out to Hawaii, and all of Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, and Aiden went to England a week after graduating high school.

It was a girl. She has Stiles' brown eyes and Lydia's hair, and Lydia named her Aurora Olivia Whittemore. Everyone still thinks that she's Jackson's. Stiles' little baby girl, born on November seventeenth. She's two and a half years old right now, continents away. Her first word was "kitty", her second was "bubble", and her third was "no"—and those were back when she was just thirteen months old. Lydia hasn't called in two months.

Stiles is going to be working under Deaton now, and the doctor is thrilled to take him in after Scott left. He hasn't had anybody since. Stiles' first day of work is tomorrow, and currently he's at home by himself since his dad is at work.

Nobody ever knew why Stiles looked so sad. Nobody but Scott and Derek. Though, even with Scott being his best friend, Derek was always the one that talked to him and made sure he was okay.

Stiles sighs as he stares at the werewolf's contact in his cell phone, debating whether or not to call him. They haven't talked in two years, ever since Stiles moved away to go to college down south. They didn't see or talk when he came back for the one summer, either, but Stiles just feels the need to tell him that he's kept his promise. All by himself, he survived, even while pictures of his daughter were put up on Facebook and Lydia called Jackson "daddy".

Stiles presses send.

"Hello?" Derek answers, voice as hard as always.

"Derek?" Stiles says. "It's me."

"Stiles?" Derek asks. There's a new softness to it that Stiles isn't sure if he actually likes or not.

Stiles doesn't know how Derek knew by a simple "me," but he doesn't ask. "Yeah."

"Want to come over?"

Two years and Derek still knows almost everything. Stiles is beginning to love it. He doesn't even hesitate: "Yes."

"I still live in the same place. Cora, too, but it's just me here right now."

"I'll be there in ten."

"I'll leave the door open."

Stiles gets there in seven, sliding the big door shut as he walks in.

Derek stands up from the couch, eyes dark but sad. His body is like stone, but his face is like the earlier softness of his voice. It's odd, but Stiles decides that he likes it. "Stiles," he says in greeting.

Stiles smiles at him. Has he ever smiled at Derek, even after he promised to help cover for his tears during his senior year? He doesn't think so. But he always felt safe around the alpha, and he's glad that he still does. It's nice to know that some things never change.

"Hi," he says.

Derek sits back down as Stiles sits down beside him. "How are you?" he asks.

Stiles pulls in a deep breath. "It's good to see my dad again, and my first day of work under Deaton is tomorrow. Have you…" He trails off, remembering that Derek doesn't have a Facebook. "How are _you_?" he asks instead.

The man nods. He hasn't aged a day. The same shirts, jeans, beard-stubble combo, car downstairs, and leather jacket on the bed. "Good. Family fortune still holding up fine, but Cora insists on working at the grocery store since Peter and I aren't really doing anything at all."

He nods, kicking his shoes off to pull his legs up to his chest. Twenty-one or not, his heart has always been stuck in the past. "Is Peter still trying to get Melissa to forgive him for all those revenge killings?"

"No, she finally did about a year ago. He doesn't talk about anything but her. Have you not talked to…" He trails off. "Scott approves of it."

Stiles nods, looking away. He hasn't really talked too much to his friends, Scott included. He didn't mean to block them out, he just stopped talking to people. He ignored calls and texts without a second thought. He survived, but not well. He did graduate with all A's and B's, though, which was nice.

Derek pulls a beer out of nowhere, holding it up in question.

Stiles shakes his head. "I don't drink."

Derek nods, opening it for himself. "Smoke anything?"

Stiles shakes his head again.

"Kiss anything?"

Stiles feels the corners of his mouth tug up, but there's no truth behind it. "One girl got me, but she decided a guy who wouldn't touch her wasn't any fun."

Derek sets the beer down. "I meant me."

Stiles' eyes widen a little, but he doesn't turn his head. "You?"

Derek scoots closer to him. "You need to forget, Stiles."

Stiles glares at him. "Forget my own fucking daughter?"

Derek shakes his head no, eyes soft. "Your pain. You need to let it go."

Stiles bites his bottom lip and drops his head again. "I can't."

"You can. I did."

"It took you years, Derek."

"No it didn't. Other shit happened in the meantime and it all mixed in." He crooks a finger under Stiles' chin and turns him back. "I can make you forget, even for just a few hours."

Stiles swallows tightly. "They're in my dreams, Derek."

Derek nods, moving his other hand to hold onto the back of Stiles' neck. "I know."

The kiss is soft, and Stiles doesn't even care that it's Derek. He wants to sob and laugh all at once. He wants to remember and to forget. He wants to he happy again.

Derek leans backwards until Stiles is sprawled over top of him, hands soft against Stiles'…everywhere. He pushes his tongue passed Derek's lips, letting the wolf suck in on it until Stiles can't breathe anymore.

He pulls away, breathing heavy. "Derek, I—" He cuts off to sit up and wipe his eyes, legs straddling Derek's lap.

The wolf sits up and wraps his arms tightly around Stiles, almost cradling him. "It's okay," he whispers, breath warm on Stiles' neck. "It's okay, I'm here. Breathe."

Stiles wraps his legs tighter around Derek's waist and throws his arms around his neck before burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. "I can't," he chokes out, trying desperately not to cry. Twenty-one and he's still crying after three years. Is that pathetic? Probably. "I still love her, Derek. It hurts."

"You don't," he says softly as he presses a kiss to the top of Stiles' head. "You love your little girl."

Stiles knows that he's right, but he doesn't say anything about it. He just stays where he is, shaking against Derek and hoping to god that Cora doesn't come home and see him crying.

**XxX**

Stiles wakes up the next morning in a bed much bigger than he's used to, but the fact is somewhat pointless when he sits up and sees that Derek is on his right and Cora is snuggled against his left.

Derek wakes up almost the moment that Stiles moves, hair sticking up everywhere and eyes full of sleepies. Stiles has never seen Derek just after he's woken up—which, a week ago, he'd be glad for, but right now he's just glad that he's with old friends.

"I fell asleep in your arms, didn't I?" Stiles asks quietly.

Derek nods, reaching up to tug at Stiles' shoulder so he'll lie back down. "It's fine," he says. "You were exhausted. I could smell it on you when you first walked in." He drapes an arm over Stiles' chest, rubbing lightly at his sister's shoulder. "What time do you work today?"

"Not until one."

"It's only nine."

Stiles frowns. "Didn't I get here at seven last night?"

Derek nods. "You slept a long time."

"Did Cora—"

"You were in the bed before she got back, but she figured. She's just doing this because you're warm, not to mention that snuggling is a bit of a wolf thing."

Stiles' heart lodges in his throat. "A family thing."

Derek nods. "She's been craving an old pack member, and here you are."

"I wasn't part of your pack, though."

Derek shakes his head. "Not technically, no, but even with two alphas we were basically all in the same pack." Derek gives a little smile. "We missed you."

Stiles kisses him this time, tangling their legs together.

"Ugh," Cora says, rubbing her eyes as she sits up. "Get a room."

Derek holds onto him, but Stiles pulls away anyway. "Sorry," he says.

She gives him a warm smile and hugs him tight. "Good morning, old friend."

He hugs her tightly back. "I missed you guys too."

He stays for breakfast before going back to his own house, starting to unpack more before he goes to his first day of work. Deaton doesn't have a Facebook either, so he doesn't even ask about Aurora, and Stiles is glad for that. He does ask if Stiles has been doing okay, though, and Stiles has never been happier that he's able to lie. Maybe Deaton is druid, but he's still technically human enough that he can't tell when someone's heartbeat speeds up. Or maybe he can and he just doesn't call anybody out on it. The doctor has always been mysterious.

It's funny, but by the end of the day, Stiles finds that he's liked most by all of the cats. He actually laughs at it, which is not something he's done very often over the passed three years. The last months of his senior year were hard for him because it was so close to his and Lydia's one night stand that resulted in him having a _daughter_, and then after that he was just quiet because he didn't go to the same college that any of his friends did. Maybe he would have stayed as carefree as usual if he had gone to Los Angeles with Scott, Allison, and Isaac, but maybe it would have just made it worse.

If it _could_ get any worse… Stiles was that kid that nobody really liked to hang out with in college because he was always declining hanging out with people to studdy for a test that didn't even have a set date yet. He survived by drowning himself in books, and he broke by scrolling through Facebook. He doesn't remember which one he did more of.

**XxX**

_2 WEEKS LATER…_

It doesn't take long for Stiles to smile more—his dad, Derek, Cora, and Deaton make sure of that. He hasn't gotten around to laughing freely quite yet, but he'll smile, and he's even snorted in disbelief a couple of times. He and Derek don't really kiss anymore, just the occasional peck on the cheek or on the top of Stiles' head when Derek comes home to see him on the couch with his legs up to his chest and his head between his knees. It's just a comfort thing, though. Sometimes Cora kisses him on the cheek as well, but mostly she just leaves it to her brother. She keeps telling Stiles that she "ships it" because she wants Stiles to be happy, but he doesn't really understand the first part.

It's a Tuesday when Stiles is driving to Derek's place to hang out with him. It's still early; he usually works afternoons and evenings, since mornings tend to be quiet.

His phone rings. It's the chorus of Zedd's "Clarity". Lydia's ringtone. Stiles practically crashes into another car as he pulls off to the side of the road and then scrambles to pick it up. "Hello?" he asks breathlessly.

She gives a pained gasp, and Stiles is hit with the strongest, most gut wrenching sense of déjà vu he has ever felt in his entire life. "Stiles?" she asks. She's crying. Why is she crying? "Stiles, are you busy right now?"

Stiles shakes his head even though she can't see it. "No, no, I'm totally free. I'm just sitting on the side of the road in my car. What's wrong?"

"It's Jackson."

Stiles' heart stops for a moment. "He knows, doesn't he?"

She sniffs in deeply. "It's more than that, Stiles. You're going to be in Beacon Hills this whole week, right?"

"Forever, probably. I work at Deaton's, now. Why?"

"Because Jackson, Danny, the twins, and I are coming down to visit, and I'm bringing Aurora."

Stiles' heart stops again. "Really?" he asks, breathless. "I get to see her?"

"More than that, Stiles. Jackson knows now, and he's not… He's not happy about. We're coming down in two days and I need to talk to you in person."

He nods fervently. "Jackson isn't going to kill me, isn't he?"

"No, he's not. I'll call you when we all get to Jackson's house, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Call me if you need anything. Anything."

"I know, Stiles."

Stiles swallows tightly. "Why are you crying, Lydia?"

She pulls in a deep breath. "It's nothing," she says. "I mean… I'll tell you when I get there, okay?"

Stiles' heart lodges in his throat. "Okay," he whispers. "You'll be okay until then, right?"

He hears her blow her nose in the background. "I'll be fine. Take care, Stiles."

"I will."

He starts driving again after he hangs up, and when he gets to Derek's place, he's not sure if he should be skipping or trudging. Lydia obviously isn't happy, but Stiles gets to hold his _daughter_ for the _very first time_.

He does feel bad for Lydia, but he decides to skip.

Derek gives him the widest wide-eyed look to ever have widened. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Maybe," Stiles says, spinning over to flop onto the couch beside him. "Lydia is coming to visit."

Derek breaks into a smile. A real smile that's from something good instead of _mwahaha I just converted a girl who's prone to seizers you can suck my dick_ before driving away with sunglasses and an expensive car. "She's bringing Aurora?" he asks.

Stiles nods fervently. "I finally get to meet her." He frowns. "Except…something is wrong. Jackson found out, and Lydia was crying when she called. I want to be sad about, but…" He lets out an annoyed sigh. "I can't! I'm too excited!"

Derek laughs and pulls him in for a hug. "I want to meet her, too."

"Duh," Stiles says, hugging him tightly back. "You're like the closest thing to a wife that I've got here."

Derek snorts, pushing him away. "Never mind, I don't want to see her." Jokes. Derek does those, too. It's nice.

Stiles shrugs and stands. "Suit yourself."

When Derek pulls him back down, he kisses Stiles on the mouth for the first time in two weeks. Stiles kisses him back, and for the first time in three years, he doesn't feel like he's betraying anybody by doing it. Derek's hands are warm and his lips are soft and for the first time since third grade he actually wants somebody who doesn't have strawberry blonde hair.

"Derek, I—"

Derek cuts him off: "I know," he says pulling away. "I'm sorry."

Stiles shakes his head and grabs the front of the wolf's shirt to pull him back. "No," he says. "Stay."

Derek does.

**XxX**

_2 DAYS LATER…_

Stiles almost has a heart attack when Lydia's ringtone goes off at one in the afternoon while he's sitting at the kitchen table in his house with Derek, Cora, and his dad. He hasn't told Cora or his dad yet, but is planning on doing it when he's actually holding Aurora in his arms. He told Deaton, though, so he could get the day off. He loves working for friends.

"Hello?"

"We just got to Jackson's house," Lydia says in greeting.

"Should I come over?" he asks, breathless. Derek knows why, but Cora and his dad still think it's because he's got a crush on Lydia. He knows he doesn't, now.

"No, don't. Can I come to your house instead? Danny and Ethan are with me while Jackson and Aiden are…inside."

Stiles nods even though she can't see it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm at my place. Derek, Cora, and my dad are here too, though."

"That's fine, but I'll need to talk to you in private."

"That's fine."

"I'll be there in five to ten minutes. There aren't very many seats in what we're driving."

"Okay, I'll see you outside." He hangs up and instantly looks over at Derek. "She's coming."

He nods and reaches over to hold his hand under the table. "Now or later?"

He shakes his head. "Later."

His dad, Patrick, raises an eyebrow. "Is Lydia leaving Jackson for you or something?"

Stiles' heart skips a bit, and Cora scoots closer to him so that she can link their arms together. "She's yours, isn't she?"

Stiles mashes his lips together, looking up at his dad before nodding.

Patrick raises both eyebrows. "Wait, you mean—?"

Stiles nods.

He practically falls off his chair. "I'm a _grandpa_?" he sputters.

Stiles tugs Derek closer until he can lean against him.

"My god," Patrick whispers, running a hand through his hair. "You're a father and this is the first time you're going to see your daughter in person."

Stiles nods, squeezing Derek's hand a bit. "Yeah," he whispers. "Lydia and I lied that it was Jackson's, but…he knows now, so she's coming here."

Derek's head perks up before Patrick can answer. "They're here," he says.

Stiles literally scrambles _over_ the table to get out from between the two werewolves and over to the door, swinging it open to see a vehicle that he can only describe as a moving truck. Ethan parks it on the roads curb, followed by piling out of the cab before Danny, and then Lydia is being helped down by Ethan.

Stiles practically faints at his front door. Aurora Olivia Whittemore, giggling like any normal two and a half year old would as she's sitting on Danny's hip. Her strawberry blonde hair is curled, but Stiles knows that it's naturally straight, and she's in a white and green sundress that brings out the hazel in her eyes. Her ears are pierced, too, with little stars—obviously not dangling. She's got the cutest little beauty mark on the corner of her chin, and at two and a half she has almost all of her teeth.

Lydia is smiling at him, but Stiles sees the pain beneath it. He can't help but ignore it right at first, though, heartbeat fast as she walks towards him with Aurora now in her own arms. "Stiles," she says, smiling turning warmer as she looks over his face. "Meet Aurora."

Stiles knows he _looks_ like a dad who's just seeing his daughter for the first time, but he doesn't care. Aurora giggles as Lydia puts her into Stiles' arms, lifting her hands and patting at one of Stiles' cheeks. "Sty!" she says loudly. "Sty Still!"

Stiles almost drops her, but he holds her closer to make sure he doesn't, biting against his bottom lip to keep from crying. Danny and Ethan are giving him huge smiles as they wrap their arms around each other, Lydia crosses her arms, Patrick and Cora comes over beside Stiles to say hello to Aurora, and Derek steps up behind Stiles and pushes a hand into the back pocket of his jeans to let him know that he's there.

"I named her after the Aurora Borealis," Lydia says softly, running a hand through the toddler's hair. "It's appropriate that Sleeping Beauty has the same name, though, because she sleeps very soundly." Her eyes are beginning to water. Stiles doesn't want to let Aurora go, but…

"You need to talk to me," he whispers.

She nods, a tear escaping. "Your room?"

Stiles nods. "Can I bring—"

She presses her lips into a thin line. "You could, but I don't want you to be distracted."

Stiles nods and turns to his dad. "Want to hold her?" he asks.

Patrick is wearing the classic new grandpa look. "Hell yes I want to hold her," he says.

Derek squeezes Stiles' hand as he and Lydia move inside and up to his room, and Stiles knows that he and Cora are going to listen in with their werewolf hearing, but he doesn't really care.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Tell me everything."

He expects Lydia to start crying again, but instead she squares her shoulders and dabs underneath her eyes with a tissue from her pocket. "Jackson almost did come to kill you when he found out that the baby wasn't his. He found out because he read through some of our texts. I…I'm usually very good at deleting them right away, but they were late and I fell asleep before I could. He didn't mean to pry, he just saw that I had a new text from 'Stiles' and was curious. He ended up reading them all because yours was confusing, and…" She pulls in a deep breath. "He didn't tell me that he knew for a couple of days, but when he did tell me, it wasn't pretty. Aiden and Ethan had to hold him down, all three of them in their wolf forms, while Danny locked himself, Aurora, and I in the bathroom until he calmed down.

"When he did, he refused to even look at her—I mean, Aurora anymore. He's practically disowned her, Stiles!" She dabs at her eyes again. "He…he told me that it was him or her, that I had to choose between them. I've always known that he's an asshole, so it's not a big surprise that that's really what his conclusion is, but…" She sighs, dropping her forehead against her hands. "It hurts."

Stiles swallows tightly and rubs her back. "And you came back because you chose her?"

She stiffens under him and lifts her head up again. "No, Stiles. I love Jackson and I love Aurora, but Jackson and I…" She holds up her left hand. "He asked me to _marry_ him last month, Stiles, and I said yes, and I can't give him up. I know she's my daughter, but…" She stops, choking lightly on a sob. "But I know that you miss her even though you've only met her for the first time today, and I know that you'll be a better father than Jackson could ever be, so I…" She stops, pulling in a deep breath as she looks into Stiles' wide eyes. "I want you to have her, Stiles. I want you to have full custody of her. Adopt her and change her last name. She's young enough that she won't remember ever calling Jackson daddy, nor will she remember me."

Stiles heart is speeding up at the same time that it explodes. "You want me to raise her by myself?" he asks, voice cracking. "You don't want her to know you?"

She really does start crying now, dropping her forehead against Stiles' shoulder. "I _do_ want her to know me!" she wails, thankfully not as loud as her banshee wail. "I want her to keep calling me mom and to read her stories! But I can't, Stiles." She leans back up. "I love Jackson, and I would never be able to leave him. And…I don't want to hurt her by letting her know that I chose someone else over her. I want her to be happy. You can tell her that I died while giving birth, alright? I mean, don't let her know that it's me, but that can just be the story for her. Silvia McFarland or something."

Stiles swallows tightly, trying to find his vocal cords.

Lydia leans away from him to dry her eyes again. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I can put her up for adoption. I just…I figured you would want her."

Stiles manages a nod. "I do want her. I need her. And…I can do it by myself. I know you love him, and I understand. I don't agree with it, but I do understand. I know that we would never be able to be parents together, even if you didn't love him."

Lydia gives the saddest, most broken smile that Stiles has ever seen. "You'll keep putting pictures of her on Facebook, right?" she chokes out.

Stiles wraps his arms around her and lets her cry against him, a few of his own tears escaping into her hair. "Of course," he says at length. "Of course I will. Do you…should I ever call you?"

She shakes her head, finally pulling away, through her hands stay fisted in his shirt. "No. No, please don't. Jackson will get angry, and…I need to forget her. You know, what every mother tries to do after giving up their child. You can call Danny, though. He loved her more than Jackson even when he _did_ think he was the father."

That doesn't surprise Stiles in the least. "Will you ever have another child?" he asks quietly.

She sighs. "I don't know. Maybe in ten years. I'm only twenty-one, after all." She looks up at him. "How was your birthday, Stiles?"

Stiles gives her a sad smile. "Lonely."

She nods, and then leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you, too," she whispers.

Stiles' heart skips two beats even though he knows she doesn't mean it the same way he did three years ago. "I know," he whispers. "I'm sorry."

She nods. "So am I."

When they go back downstairs, it's obvious that all three of the werewolves were listening in. Cora is holding Aurora, and she keeps holding her while Stiles walks Lydia back to the truck, hands woven together.

"We're leaving again tomorrow," she says to him. "We, uh…we brought you her things."

Stiles frowns, looking over the moving truck. "All of her things?"

She nods. "Her bed, her high chair, her toys…" She waves at Danny and Ethan before motioning to the truck, and they nod as they move towards it. "She's not a huge handful, actually. She likes to sit and listen to stories and play with her My Little Ponies, but she's not much of one for adventuring. She doesn't walk very well because of it, but I'd still keep up the fences at the top and bottom of the stairs in case it comes when she turns three."

She pulls Stiles over to the back of the truck as Danny and Ethan are unloading things. "I wrote things down for you," she says as Danny hands her a notebook from the back of the truck. "Her favorite foods, the kinds she doesn't like, her favorite stories, naptime…" She hands him the notebook, hands no longer together. "Her doctor is on there, too, and you can call her to ask what the best doctor around here would be. She usually sleeps through the night just fine, but sometimes she'll have a nightmare and want to sleep next to you instead. She—"

Stiles cuts her off with a hug. "It's all in here," he whispers into her hair. "It's alright."

Lydia pulls in a shaking breath. "Right," she says when she steps away. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Stiles nods, kisses her cheek, and then moves to help Danny and Ethan with the things. Aurora has a lot of toys and books, which Stiles is fine with. He'll have the mornings all to himself, so he'll be able to play with her, and then Deaton will probably be fine with her hanging out at the clinic as long as Stiles keeps her in her playpen. Not to mention that Cora's schedule tends to fluctuate, so she'd probably love to babysit every once in a while. And Derek…?

Stiles sets down a Barbie castle and looks up at the wolf, rubbing his nose against Aurora's while Cora is holding her. His dad is helping move things out of the truck as well, though, so they're almost done.

Yeah, Derek will probably want to babysit at least once, too.

Stiles gives Lydia one last hug before she gets into the truck, and he exchanges numbers with Danny and Ethan since they've changed since moving to England. And then Stiles' driveway and yard are filled with baby things, and Cora is handing Aurora over to Stiles again, and he's trying really hard not to cry as she explains what she heard about Lydia having to giving Aurora up.

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles' waist and turns him away from them. "It's going to be hard at first," he says quietly. "Will you be alright?"

Stiles nods as Aurora plays with the bulky, colorful necklace that Cora has one. "I'll be fine. My dad seems happy about it, too. The only problem is that there's really not that much room in the house."

Derek is silent for a moment, opening and closing his mouth.

Stiles tilts his head a little. "I can see your cogs turning from here."

"It's not a very good idea."

"It might be."

"Your dad wouldn't like it."

"Tell me anyway."

The wolf sighs, holding him a little tighter. "I was going to say that there's plenty of room at my place."

Stiles smiles warmly. "A good idea, but no, my dad wouldn't like it. Not right away, anyway. We've got a guest bedroom that we can fix up. It's bigger than mine, actually, but that's fine since she has more things than I do."

It doesn't take too long to move everything inside and to appropriate places, some toys and books staying in the living room while most of them go into the guest bedroom. Taking out the guest bed is annoying, but at least there's plenty of space for it in the basement. Stiles honestly forget he even _had_ a basement. They stack up the books and some toys on the bookshelf that was in there, but the rest of the room was bare, so there's plenty of space for the rest of the stuff to go.

Aurora giggles the entire time, waddling between everybody's legs and all around getting in the way. Stiles knows that Lydia said she usually isn't adventurous, but it's probably just because she's somewhere new. She had her nap on the plane, so it's not until dinner time that she starts to get tired.

"Mommy?" she whines, food all over her mouth.

Derek and Cora have stayed all day, so the four of them all stare at her awkwardly until Cora saves the day: "Mommy!" she exclaims, swinging her out of the intricate high chair.

Aurora looks confused at first, but then she lets out a gleeful laugh and repeats the word it over and over again. Stiles grits his teeth a little and finishes his last bite of mashed potatoes, watching Cora clean his daughter up.

Derek rests a hand against the back of Stiles' neck. "It could work," he says.

Stiles nods, setting down his fork. "No daddy, though."

Derek frowns. "What do you mean?"

"She knows who I am, Derek. She called me by my name. Well…sort of my name. But she knows I'm not her dad."

Derek leans over and kisses his temple. "We'll change that."

Stiles looks over at him with a smile as his dad starts cleaning up the table. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I can stay the night, if that's what you're asking."

Stiles nods.

"Cora and I both will."

"Nope," Cora says as she spins over to plop Aurora into Stiles' lap. "I have work early tomorrow. I gotta be home so I can shower and stuff. Derek, you can be daddy while I'm gone." She pats the top of his head and gives Aurora a kiss on the cheek before moving towards the door. "I'll call you tomorrow, Stiles! I'm assuming you'll need a babysitter when you go in to work at one."

Stiles nods. "Thanks, Cora."

She grins brightly. She's a lot more animated than she used to be, but in her defense, that _was_ when everything was dark and confusing. "'Course, Sty Still." She laughs as she walks out of the door.

Stiles smiles after her. "Do you need help with anything, dad?"

"I'll help," Derek says, standing.

Watching Derek do the dishes and talk about nothing in particular and remembering the earlier Eskimo kiss, Stiles decides that it's okay to let himself fall in love again. Now his only problem is getting there.

**XxX**

_1 WEEK LATER…_

Stiles sits down at his laptop during his break at Deaton's, Aurora taking a nap in her playpen in the corner of the room. He's currently updating his Facebook with pictures of her new room, all painted and organized and _everything_. He's pretty much memorized the notebook that Lydia gave him, so he's confident that Aurora will like it when she comes home tonight. She's been sleeping with Stiles in his bed while the paint dries; he doesn't want to get her high off paint fumes or something.

It's not the most creative room for a little girl who's two and a half, but Stiles still likes it. Most of the walls are a pale blue, with white clouds just like Andy's room in Toy Story. One of the walls has a pastel rainbow arching out of a cloud and ending at a bouquet of balloons, and the rest of the walls are decked out in picture frames that mostly aren't filled yet. They're just there, ready for memories. Some of them do have them, of course, like one that Derek took of Stiles and Aurora passed out on the couch together, and another that was on a timer of pretty much every person that Stiles is friends with down here: himself, Aurora, Derek, Cora, his dad, Peter, Melissa, Deaton, and the long-haired Russian Toy Terrier named Moony that Melissa adopted after Scott moved out (she would have gotten a cat, but being that she's surrounded by wolves, it was a short lived idea).

Only two minutes after downloading the new pictures his phone starts ringing, and he's surprised to realize that it's Scott's ringtone. "Hello?" he whispers.

"OH MY GOD!" Allison's voice literally screams. "AURORA IS _YOURS_?!"

Stiles holds the phone away from his ear and quick leave the room so he doesn't wake up said toddler. "Scott didn't tell you?"

"No, he kept his promise! He told me all about how he and Derek were the only ones able to smell it all so intensely since they're the alphas. This is…this is a lot of things, Stiles. I'm surprised and excited and annoyed and sad all at once. Lydia called me crying after she gave her up…"

Stiles pulls in a stuttering breath. "Yeah, she… I've got all of the papers and everything, signed by her and Jackson. She was born at eleven-eleven, did you know?"

"Really? That's so cute! But, yeah…" Her voice turns a little sad. "She really is devastated about giving her up, Stiles. You know that, right?"

Stiles nods even though she can't see it. "I know, I know. She loves Jackson. That's fine."

"You don't still have a crush on her, do you?"

Stiles smiles, though a little sad. "No, that ended a long time ago. I just thought I did because I was stuck thinking about Aurora."

"Oh, of course, that makes sense. That's what Scott has been saying for the last two years."

Stiles hears a faint "Hey!" in the background, and he laughs. He really laughs. Why the hell did he stop talking to these two? Is was probably the worse decision he ever made.

"How are you guys doing?" he asks.

"How are _we_ doing?" Isaac's voice asks, almost frantic. "How are _you_ doing?"

Stiles smiles. Isaac is probably the most adorable adult he knows. "I'm fine. Fine enough, anyway."

"Good," Allison says, "because we're great."

"What are you guys majoring in again?"

"Scott is doing veterinarian stuff thanks to Deaton—oh, you're working for him now, right?"

"Right."

"Cool! Isaac is majoring in culinary—seriously, he makes dinner all the time and it's _glorious_—and I'm following Scott's mom in nursing. Isaac is at a different campus than us, but they're super close so he stays with us anyway."

Stiles grins. "What's it like being the third wheel, Isaac?"

"He has a girlfriend, actually," Scott says.

"Aw, Scott," Allison whines, "don't do that, you'll make him blush!"

Scott laughs. "Too late."

Stiles suddenly remembers why he stopped talking to his friends. They remind him that he's not with them; as if he's not lonely enough as it is. "It's okay, Isaac," Stiles says. "What's her name?"

Isaac giggles a little. "Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"It's Harriet. She usually goes by Harry."

Stiles smiles. "Like John's brother?" They used to watch a lot of Sherlock BBC since Isaac is British. It kind of makes Stiles laugh that he didn't go to England with the others.

Isaac laughs again. "Exactly like that, actually. She has a sister named Clara."

"Wow, cool! Is she pretty?"

"She's _gorgeous_!" Allison says loudly.

Stiles smiles. "You guys on Facebook?"

"Scott and I aren't," Isaac says, "but she's friends with Allison. You can stalk her if you want. You have my permission."

Stiles snorts. "Thanks, Isaac. Anyway, my break is over. I'll talk to you guys later, alright?"

They all yell bye at once, and Stiles decides he's not that immature of a twenty-one year old after all.

**XxX**

Stiles is woken up in the middle of the night by a sniffling sound, and he practically runs into Aurora's room to—He stops. "Derek?"

The alpha looks up, eyes wide. Aurora is in his arms, the sniffling slowly stopping altogether. "Hi," he whispers.

Stiles drops down beside him. "What happened?" he whispers, looking his daughter over.

"Nightmare," Derek whispers back, standing up slowly to lay her back in her bed. "I took it away."

"You mean that weird black vein thingy?"

Derek nods, holding his hand to help Stiles up. "She misses Lydia, but it will pass."

Stiles swallows tightly as he nods, taking Derek's hand to stand.

"How'd you hear her, though?"

Derek scratches the back of his neck before taking Stiles' hand again and pulling him out of the room. "I may or may not have taken to sleeping on your roof since she's been here."

Stiles throws his arms around Derek's neck and kisses him hard. The wolf stumbles a little, but only for a moment before righting himself against the nearest wall. Stiles doesn't know what exactly made Derek change over the last few years, but he's not complaining.

"My bed squeaks," he says as Derek starts to walk Stiles backwards.

"Floor," Derek chokes out, closing the bedroom door behind him.

They have to force themselves to break away for Derek to all but throw the blankets and pillow onto the floor, and Stiles takes the time go grab his lube out of the top drawer of his nightstand. He starts to search for a condom, too, but then remembers that there's no need since werewolves can't get or transfer STD's.

"I think," Derek says as he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, "that tomorrow we should go and finalize the adoption papers."

Stiles blinks up at Derek before laughing. Really, truly, busting-his-gut laughing. Derek actually looks a little panicked, quick dropping to the floor-bed he made. "Oh my goood!" Stiles says, wiping his tears away with his shirt. "I _told_ you that you were the wife!"

Derek snorts. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Stiles."

"Come on, so I laughed. Sue me for it."

Derek smiles. "I have a better idea."

Stiles grins as the wolf leans in to kiss him again. "A _much_ better idea."

**XxX**

Stiles wakes up way too hot, and he's annoyed about it until he realizes that it's because Derek is smothering him with his body that, though Stiles _has_ grown a bit since high school, is still twice his size.

"Huh?" Derek mumbles as Stiles pushes him off.

"Morning," Stiles says, pulling on a pair of sweats as he rolls off of the floor bed. "My dad's asleep, so no clumping." He stands up to leave his room and go straight to Aurora's, smiling warming at her giggling.

"Sty Still!" she squeals. She may or may not be calling Derek "daddy", and it hurts a little, but at least it's not Jackson.

"Heyuh, 'Rora!" he whispers. "Be quiet, okay? Grandpa is sleeping." He puts a finger to his lips.

She mimics him before giggling again, and Stiles kisses her forehead before plopping down on the ground to pick out some clothes.

"The rainbow leggings are cute," Derek says, walking into the room. His hair is still a mess, but at least he's dressed.

Stiles smiles. "Yeah, but all of the shirts Lydia bought to go with them are dirty."

"So? She's not even three yet. Who cares if she matches?"

Stiles chuckles as he pulls out a yellow shirt with a pink dinosaur. "Maybe _I'm_ the wife."

Stiles snorts. "Maybe, but you're the pushiest bottom I have ever heard of."

Stiles gives him a smug look. "Forget wives, we'll just be boyfriends."

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Was that asking me or telling me?"

Stiles shrugs as he pulls the shirt over a giggling Aurora. Giggling is basically the only thing she's ever doing unless she's memorized by a story. "More like telling, probably."

Derek leans and kisses him hard on the mouth. Aurora squeals and waves her hands around, patting cheeks and poking necks.

"Alright, alright, we'll put your pants on," Stiles says, pulling away from Derek with a laugh.

At that, there's a light rapping on the door, and they look up to see Stiles' dad sticking his head in. "I'm out all night and you can't even get dressed quietly?"

Stiles gives a guilty look. "Sorry, dad."

"Yeah, well maybe _I_ should move in with Cora and _you two_ can stay here."

"NO WAY!" a new voice yells, and Cora pokes her head up.

Stiles frowns. "When did you get here?"

"Just through the window," she says, flitting her wrist. "Also, I'm not supposed to tell you because it's a surprise, but everyone is coming up to visit you guys. I mean like Scott and Erica and most everyone not in England."

Stiles' jaw drops. "Wait, really? Scott, Allison, and Isaac just called me yesterday and they didn't say anything about it at all!"

She nods. "Their flight lands in a few hours."

Stiles grinds down at Aurora. "Hear that, 'Rora? You get to meet _more_ people!"

She squeals and claps her hands together. "Wolf! Woof!"

Derek wrinkles his nose up. "Wolves do not _woof_."

Stiles leans over and kisses his cheek. "No, but you certainly howled last night."

Patrick and Cora groan.

"I'm going back to bed," Patrick mutters.

"I'll make breakfast!" Cora says before ducking after him.

Aurora stands up in Stiles' lap. "Pants!" she says, throwing her legs around unnecessarily.

It takes ages to finally get up and move towards the stairs, but before they actually get there, Derek grabs Stiles' hand.

Stiles frowns, Aurora on his hip. "What's up?"

Derek stares down at him for a moment before finally speaking: "You do know that I love you, right?"

From downstairs, Cora screams at them: "Who doesn't?!"

Stiles smiles and pushes up on his toes to kiss Derek's chin. "Does that mean you're staying?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Or what, leave the prettiest little girl in the world?" He leaves over Stiles' shoulder and rubs his nose against Aurora's. "I think not."

Aurora giggles and, instead of the usual kiss, she _licks_ his cheek.

Derek pulls away, rubbing at the skin. "Actually, how much are tickets to Alaska? I'm sure the Northern Lights out there are much dryer."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Love you too, asshole."

"KNEW THAT TOO!" Cora yells.

"I think I'm going to kill your sister," Stiles mutters.

Aurora jaw drops. "No kill!" she yells. "Killing bad!"

Derek smiles. "That sounds like Danny."

Stiles nods. "I should call him."

"Nope, he's coming down again too!" Cora calls. "Him and the twins!"

Stiles grins. "Almost the whole family. Great!"

Derek kisses him again. "Come on, before Cora has a heart attack."

"Walking in on just finished blowjobs last week already beat you to it," his sister mutters.

Stiles rolls his eyes as they finally finish going down the stairs. "Definitely killing her."

Derek nods, swinging Aurora away to put her into her high chair. "I'll help."

Cora smirks. "Can't wait."

"Hey," Stiles whispers, tugging at one of Derek's fingers.

Derek looks down at him. "Hmm?"

Stiles smiles. "You know I meant it, right? That I love you too?"

A corner of Derek's mouth curves up. "Yeah."

"Yeah!" Aurora yells. "Daddy and Sty Still and mommy!"

Stiles wrinkles his nose up. "I don't remember signing up for a three-way."

Cora waves a spoon at him. "Not to mention that two-thirds of that three-way would be related."

There's some clomping, and down comes Patrick. "You four are pathetic."

Aurora squeals. "GRAN'PA!"

Patrick smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, whatever, I've got today off anyway."

Stiles grins, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. "Now all we need are pancakes!"

Cora spins around with a plateful of them. "Who loves little sisters?"

Stiles decides he can love as many people as he wants, but he'll love Derek the most.

Aurora giggles as Patrick eats a face out of a pancake and then flops it over his face to wiggle his tongue at her.

Right after his daughter, of course.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
